Forever Faithful
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Gir would wait an eternity for Zim... and he does... character death? A One Shot.


_**Author Notes: Well people, yet another IZ One-Shot… this practically came to me after watching Futurama´s episode "Jurassic Bark" for like the tenth time in who knows how long.**_

**_Disclaimer: If ya think Invader Zim belongs to me then you need professional help._**

* * *

_**Forever Faithful**_

Zim listened with ever decreasing patience as GIR continued to trash his every belonging. 'That horrible robot…' he thought as his latest doomsday device was smashed to dust.

GIR's piercing giggling nearly superseded the Irken's alarm system as it activated; thankfully said invader had unmatched hearing. "Alert? Here? Interrupting my mission?" he growled as more crashing was heard in the background. "Fine! Anything is worth investigating, so long as it gets me away from you!" He pointed a menacing finger at the poor robot, who paused to stare.

_**"… LOOKIE WHAT I DO!"**_ he shrieked, stuffing a rubber piggy in his head. Seconds later, the piggy was ejected at speeds capable of breaking the sound barrier. The toy shot through the titanium lab's roof, passed through several hundred feet of solid earth before shooting out of the house's roof and continuing up into space.

Zim's eye twitched. "_Look_, GIR, I'm going on a mission and-"

The robot shrieked with joy and danced circles around his master. "Are we there yet?"

The alien grabbed his minion by the head and drug him upstairs where he would do no further damage to the lab. Once in the main house, the Invader rammed his servant up against the wall and said, "You listen to me _very_ carefully, GIR. I'm going out, and you are to remain here until I get back!" He set the robot down on the porch. "Guard the house, but otherwise do not leave this spot!"

The Irken "Invader" leaned down to his droid's level and informed, "If you think you are worth anything to me, you will obey this one order, understand?"

The little demented robot donned his doggy suit and saluted, "Yes, my Master!"

Zim nodded, not entirely convinced but pressed for time. He left the base in his Voot Cruiser, passing by a rubber piggy that was lodged in a satellite. He traveled off in the direction that had set of his alarm, only to meet with a rival invading race.

The tiny invader never stood a chance.

Time passed. Seconds into minutes, minutes into hours, hours into days, days into weeks, and so on. Months slipped by casually, having little to no affect on the ageless robot. He was, for the first time in his "life" committed to a task. He would make his Master proud, and prove his worth as a servant.

Even as months melted into years, the only activity GIR had was shooting missiles at the mailman, who eventually stopped coming. Confident in his ability to protect the house, the doggy-disguised bot waited for his Master to return home and praise him.

He waited for a day that would never come.

"_Master will be proud."_

**********1,000 Years Later***************

Drab, the only surviving member of the Membrane blood line, walked the ruined streets of the planet formerly known as Earth. The name changed after it had been conquered by an invading alien force. His several times Great, Grandfather, Dib, had described the race as _"Actually Pretty Cool Aliens"._ Dib had been the one to lead Earth's army against the force, but when that failed, he and a handful of surviving humans fled the dying planet in search of a new home.

This had peaked Drab's interest in his ancient history class, and was the cause for his exploration. He rummaged through the remains of old houses and out dated technology. Broken fragments of memories lay black under a charred sky. The ozone had been obliterated in the assault, and a clear view of the heavens was available no matter the time of day. This posed no threat to the Membrane descendent, as he had a protective suit.

His wanderings brought him to a lone house, strange among the ruins that surrounded it. It was the only one untouched by time and destruction. A green building that seemed to radiate a greenish glow. He hurried over to investigate.

He found the immediate cause for the house's mint condition: a small android, rusted with time, was collapsed in a heap on the porch. He had the charred remnants of a furry costume clinging to various parts of the bot's body. Several weapons were attached to the android's head, but all were deactivated.

"You poor little thing," Drab whispered, looking down to closer examine the robot. He had never seen anything like it. The technology was far more advanced than anything else he had found on the planet, but strangely, the bits that clung to the robot made it look like a tiny dog.

"Faithful little guy, weren't you? Tried to protect your home from all those aliens, didn't you?" Drab smiled. "Your master must've been proud."

The End

* * *

_**So… was this a sad ending or what? LOL.**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


End file.
